buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost and Found (one-shot)
Lost and Found is an one-shot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Fabian Nicieza and illustrated by Cliff Richards. Synopsis Buffy's dead. Her friends are trying to get on with their lives. Between them, there is enough anger, frustration, loss, guilt and tragedy to drown an ocean… or resurrect an ancient demon. Sunnydale being what it is means things aren’t looking too good for the Scoobies. A lovelorn demon has been set free into our dimension, and its food is the grief of Buffy’s nearest and dearest."Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lost & Found". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved October 13, 2017. Continuity *This story acted as a prequel for "The Death of Buffy" comic story. *Flashbacks include Claudine, an unidentified Slayer, and Anni, who all debuted in "Tales of the Slayers" graphic novel. *A flashback includes Yuki Makimura’s fight against the Master, as mentioned in Remember the End. *A flashback includes Xin Rong being drained by Spike, as first seen in "Fool for Love". *A flashback includes Buffy’s death from episode "The Gift". *Dawn thinks of her mother’s death, and Anya recalls crying for Joyce ("The Body"). *Anya recalls her time as a vengeance demon, her identity until the episode "The Wish". *The Scooby Gang is yet to decide resurrecting Buffy, making this story previous to "Bargaining, Part One". Appearances Individuals *Anni *Claudine *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Tara Maclay *Yuki Makimura *The Master *Xin Rong *Willow Rosenberg *Sineya *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Joyce Summers *Veeya *Unidentified Slayer Organizations and Titles *Scooby Gang *Simo Society *Slayer *Watcher *Witch Species *Half-demon *Human *Demon **Vengeance demon *Dragon *Vampire Locations *Africa **Guinea *Beijing, China *Japan *England *France *Germany *Sunnydale, USA **1630 Revello Drive **Sunnydale Cemetery **Spike's crypt **The Magic Box Weapons and Objects *Buffy shrine *Buffybot *Shear of Cytorrak *Stake Death Count *Unidentified vampire, staked by Sineya (in flashback). *Unidentified vampire, staked by an unidentified slayer" (in flashback). *Unidentified vampire, staked by Anni (in flashback). *Xin Rong, drained by Spike (in flashback). *Unidentified slayer, drained by an unidentified vampire (in flashback). *Buffy Summers, sacrificing herself in mystical energy (in flashback). *Two unidentified vampires, staked by Spike (in flashback). *Veeya, defeated by the Scooby Gang. Behind the Scenes Production *The photo cover includes promotional pictures for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6, edited by Dave Stewart. *Brian Horton and Paul Lee debut as cover artists for Buffy Classic in this issue. *Fabian Nicieza debuts as writer for Buffy Classic in this issue. *The Buffy shrine includes a rendition of Sarah Michelle Gellar photoshoot for Rolling Stone magazine issue 783 (1998). Collections *"The Death of Buffy" *"Omnibus: Volume 7" *"Buffy Classic 44: Lost & Found / Spike in Rock'n'Roll All Night (and Sleep Every Day)" Pop Culture References *Xander compares the Simo Society to the fictional villain Lex Luthor. *In reference to what looked like a small coffin, Anya mentions actor Billy Barty due to his short stature. *Spike seeks a Sheer of Cytorrak, an item based on the fictional character Cytorrak. *Dawn mentions 7th Heaven TV series. Gallery Cover Artwork BC-LostAndFound-00b.png|Brian Horton & Paul Lee main cover References nl:Lost and Found (one shot) Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic